1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical connector arrangement for interconnecting two or more printed circuit boards.
2. The Prior Art
There are numerous connectors available in the prior art for connecting together two or more printed circuit boards. As the circuitry contained on such circuit boards has become more dense and more complex, the number of required interconnections between printed circuit boards has also grown. At the circuit board level, current commercial connector technology limits the pin count to approximately 3,000 pins even if the three edges of the circuit board are filled with connectors. At some point, the number of interconnections required to be made between circuit boards becomes too large to practically employ currently available connector arrangements, such as flat ribbon cable, between two circuit boards.
A need therefore exists to provide a connector arrangement for use in making a large number of interconnections between two circuit boards which overcomes the present limitations of prior art connectors.